The objective of the proposed research is to study the effects of glucocorticoids on the structure and function of the calf and human (normal and cataractous) lens as part of an investigation into the mechanism by which these steroids induce posterior subcapsular cataract (PSCC). We have already demonstrated the presence of a glucocorticoid receptor in lens epithelium. It is our hypothesis that glucocorticoids alter cell differentiation by interfering with the normal sequence of gene transcription. It is planned to continue our studies of the glucocorticoid receptor, receptor related events and the effect of glucocortcoids on cell differentiation from whole homogenates and cultured cell lines of lens epithelium. In addition, the metabolism of glucocortioids by lens tissues will be studied.